


Loony Love

by StarlingChild4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Canon, Bisexual Luna Lovegood, F/M, Friendship, Nervous Ron Weasley, Oneshot, Shipper Harry and Hermione, Some Fluff, Some Humor, The Golden Trio, and Luna is openly bisexual lol, background Harmony cuteness if you squint, basically a story about friends shipping their friends together, golden trio goodness, in which two non-canon ships are endgame lol, originally posted on ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: In which Ron mulls over relationships, Hermione and Harry play matchmaker, and Luna is dreamy for redheads.Originally posted on ff.net under my "Moments of Harmony" collection
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Loony Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been a reader of mine long enough, you'll recognize this old piece. It's been in my Moments of Harmony collection, as chapter 9 for nigh on 3.5 years (originally on ff.net on Aug. 20, 2017; posted here between Sept. 4-10, 2017), before my best friend, @risingfire17, read it tonight and told me what I'd been meaning to do for years: make it a separate oneshot. So here it is, in all it's mostly-unedited glory! 
> 
> This oneshot was initially inspired by this Gwendy85 fan art: https://www.deviantart.com/gwendy85/art/Luna-s-Birthday-133558376. Check it out and her other Harry Potter works! 
> 
> Honestly, gwendy's art was what ultimately made me a low-key beloved fan of this ship. I may not read much of them, but conceptually? RonxLuna is an adorable ship and highly underrated in the vast fleet of Harry Potter ships and it needs more love. Here's my (older) tribute to them. Enjoy!

By Ron's sixth year, he grew to accept that his best friends were dating and had "beat" him when it came to practically anything remotely romantic or sexual. Hell, he actually was happy for them, even if he did envy them a bit. 

Not that he hadn't tried to date someone. Not long after his friends had started going out in the fourth year, Ron had made it his mission to find a date, especially with the Yule Ball looming overhead. He still had a crush on Fleur Delacour, but she was way out of his league. With Harry's encouragement, he tried asking out Parvati and Padma Patil (both of whom were going with Beauxbaton students), then, to his immense embarrassment, a few of Ginny's friends. In a fit of hysteria, he blurted out his love for Fleur one day, fleeing after she started laughing at him. Harry was not with him at the time, but Ginny wouldn't let him live it down (and she still hasn't). 

Then, Harry, like a true friend, found him a date! Lavender Brown, all giggles and blushes, accepted Ron's indirect invitation, and even managed to maintain her composure when Ron left his dorm in his humiliating second hand dress robes. 

Yeah, Lavender was all right, both for a first date, and later that night, a first snogging. 

Ron was on cloud-nine for the next few weeks, and couldn't resist bragging to Harry that he had even dared to cup Lavender's breasts and she _liked_ it! Even Harry admitted that at that point, Hermione was too shy to try anything beyond kissing, so he chortled and congratulated his best mate. 

Ron's ego continued rising, as Lavender proved eager to try many things, though mostly heavy petting. Her kisses were wildly passionate and practically drowned Ron in ecstasy. 

But as time went on, and Valentine's Day drew closer, Lavender's enthusiasm slowly became overwhelming, and not in a pleasurable sense. Her demands increased and her inability to untangle herself from Ron grew to a point where he literally had to shake her off more often than not. She'd scream at him in the halls when he chose to hang out with Harry and Hermione instead of her, or burst into tears when he'd break off their snogging for "too long"... it was a mess. 

When she started hinting (more like, passive-aggressively demand) for an incredible Valentine's Day gift, Ron turned to his friends for help. Harry and Neville ushered Ron to their dorm, while Hermione cheerfully forced Lavender to join her, Parvati, Padma, and other female students in their year to have a "girl talk" on the grounds. 

Eventually, it became clear to everyone (even, grudgingly, Lavender) that it was best to end this deteriorating relationship before something crazy happened. With tears in her eyes, Lavender listened to Ron's clumsily rehearsed break-up speech, kissed him gently on the cheek, and promptly fled the scene. Parvati and Hermione later found her sobbing hysterically in the girl's bathroom, with Moaning Myrtle hovering over her shoulder, saying sympathetically, "Boys are simply _awful_ , aren't they?" 

Time passed. Ron remained single, Harry and Hermione stayed together, and Lavender eventually got over him. She ended up dating Seamus Finnegan by the end of fourth year, though their relationship became rather strained during fifth year, with Seamus disbelieving in Harry's story of Voldemort's return. Though Dean Thomas claimed that with her coaxing and his talks, Seamus's mindset was loosened up enough till he finally read Harry's interview in the Quibbler. Rumor has it that his relationship with Lavender strengthened afterwards and they were madly in love. 

_Good for Lavender. She just wasn't good for me, or with me. Whatever._ Ron genuinely had no grudges against his ex, but the reality of being single while everyone around him was dating or snogging somebody in their lives, often proved to be too irritating to bear. 

It didn't help that one particular student's name continually popped into his head whenever he mused over who he'd like to try dating... 

* * *

The first time the three of them had met Luna Lovegood, the impression was... awkward, to say the least. They met on the train to school in the fifth year. The platinum-colored hair, dreamy expression, and radish earrings, not to mention the upside-down Quibbler magazine: everything screamed "weird" or "mad as a hatter." Even her infamous nickname, "Loony Lovegood," freakishly fit her description. 

But when Ron cracked a joke about Draco Malfoy, the laughter that burst forth from this oddity was what shook Ron the most. Luna laughed so hard that tears ran down her eyes and she had her eyes glued to him for the rest of the Hogwarts Express trip. He felt uncomfortable, but also, strangely pleased. Ron probably considered the twins the most affable of his brothers, and always hoped he could be even half as witty and funny as them. Though he's certainly made Harry and Hermione laugh on multiple occasions, it wasn't often that he could make either of them cry and clutch their sides hysterically. 

From that moment on, Ron secretly hoped he could get another reaction like that again. Especially from her. 

During all their meetings in the Room of Requirement, he got a grasp of Luna's talent with magic, even if her mind wandered into space most of the time. He still poked fun at her from time to time, mostly when alone with his best friends, but for all her weirdness, she became a strangely integral part of their friend group, as well as Dumbledore's Army. 

That battle in the Department of Mysteries was mostly a blur for Ron, thanks to the Death Eater's weird curse, not to mention those creepy brains, but before he went a bit "loony" himself, he'll never forget how he had dived in front of his sister and Luna, to protect them from the Death Eater's curse. It was instinct, both as an older brother and .... as a man. He knew that mentality would result in a punch to the face from Ginny, so Ron wisely kept it to himself. But he knew, in the months that followed, that he was protecting both his sister and a dear girl... 

* * *

"Ron likes Luna?!" Harry gaped at his girlfriend, who had just casually dropped this bomb on his head. 

"Oh, Harry, don't act so surprised. It's obvious if you pay attention," Hermione said calmly, flipping another page in her book. They were taking up the large sofa facing the Gryffindor common room's fireplace, Harry sitting on one side, Hermione's head on his lap, and her feet propped up on the other edge of the sofa. 

"B-but..." 

Hermione sighed and shut her book so her eyes properly met Harry's. "Look, every time she came to our Dumbledore's Army meetings, Ron's eyes always wandered to her. When she wore that ridiculous lion hat to the first Quidditch match of this term, Ron couldn't stop grinning for hours and he snapped at anyone who made fun of her for it. And have you not noticed that he is the only one who can make her laugh?" 

"I--" 

"Ron's just in denial," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Even though Luna is as blunt as a slap to the face when it comes to expressing herself and her, albeit, mad ideas." 

"Okay.... well, what do you want me to do about it?" 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"Oh, come on, Hermione, you wouldn't have brought it up unless you wanted me to slap Ron upside the head or something." 

Hermione smiled wryly. "Well, the thought is tempting, but I would recommend a less violent approach. Talk to him. Convince him to ask her out." 

"Ron's not exactly the talking type..." 

"Well, work it out however you boys do these things!" Hermione snapped. She glared at her boyfriend. They held eye contact for a while, until she sighed and shook her head. "Honestly, I don't understand how you _boys_ can handle not talking about their emotions!" 

"And we can't understand how you _girls_ always talk about your emotions," Harry teased. He kissed Hermione's nose. "Fine. I'll talk to him, boy fashion or not." 

* * *

"I don't _like_ Luna!" Ron said loudly, his treacherous red ears giving him away. "I mean, I-I like her as a friend, of course. But she's mad as a hatter, Harry, and you know my history of dating mad girls..." 

"Lavender wasn't mad, Ron." 

"Maybe not, but close enough! Imagine actually going out with a real nutter!" Ron tossed a stone into the lake. It skipped twice before sinking. He and Harry were hanging out by the edge of the lake, Harry sitting with his back against a nearby tree, while Ron skipped stones. "I mean, she's brilliant and funny, and have you noticed how her hair glows in the sun..." That last part was so quietly muttered, that Harry only barely managed to catch it. He grinned. 

"Look, mate, there's nothing wrong with liking someone like Luna Lovegood. Besides, it's obvious she's got a thing for you, too." 

_Plop!_ The stone Ron was preparing to skip dropped with a loud splash. He spun around; Harry focused on making his face as impassive as possible. 

"Did she – how do you – what do ---?" 

"Hermione told me," Harry said, deciding the truth was best here. "She asked Luna the other day, and Luna said 'Well, of course, I like Ron. How can anyone not?'" 

Ron turned as red as his hair. He glanced down at his feet. "Sh-she probably meant just as a friend, like I do..." 

"Noooo, I wouldn't say that," Harry said, unable to resist a teasing tone to slip in. "She also said..." 

* * *

"Ron really is sexy, isn't he?" Luna said bluntly. 

Hermione spat out her pumpkin juice. They were sitting together, at The Three Broomsticks, with Ginny and a few other girls. Thankfully, Ron's sister wasn't paying attention, despite Luna's not being remotely quiet. Hermione coughed and wiped her mouth. She'd been suspecting the girl's feelings for her best friend for some time, but even so! Luna Lovegood's bluntness was not to be underestimated! 

"I suppose he is attractive, yes," Hermione said slowly, watching the other girl's face closely. 

"I just really think red hair and freckles go beautifully together," Luna said dreamily, running a finger along the rim of her butterbeer mug. "I even had a crush on Ginny during our first and second years, but I eventually got over her, naturally." 

Hermione simply nodded. It was no secret that Luna was bisexual, for the girl did not know how to be discreet to save her life. It was one of the biggest scandals that surrounded her already shaky reputation when she had proclaimed her crush on Ginny Weasley in front of her entire Transfiguration class, during the end of their second year (and Hermione's third year). While at the time, Hermione was unaware of this story (she and Harry and Ron were too busy with the groundbreaking news of Sirius Black's innocence), she found out early fourth year, from giggling gossips in the bathroom. 

Most rumors labeled her a lesbian, even to this day, but if anyone confronted Luna herself, she always simply corrected them, calmly saying something like, "Actually, I'm what you'd call a bisexual. It means I'm attracted to boys and girls. Sure, I liked Ginny Weasley, but now I'm checking out Neville Longbottom. He's kinda cute, isn't he?" 

Needless to say, her completely relaxed attitude about her sexuality, especially at such a young age, turned off a lot of people, even without the help of her eccentric personality. By her mid-third year, however, Ginny Weasley grew so fond of the refreshingly blunt Ravenclaw, that she befriended her without any qualms. When asked by her other friends, Ginny shrugged, and said that it was like being around her twin brothers, only a bit less chaotic. But Ginny and Luna became the best of friends over time, and it was because of their bond that even Harry, Ron, and Hermione grew to love her as well. 

"Not to mention, Ron is really smart, you know," Luna went on, interrupting Hermione's train of thought. "He plays a mean game of wizard's chess, and is always helpful in a pickle--" 

"Luna," Hermione suddenly interrupted, "it's obvious Ron likes you too, though he won't admit it. Don't you ever wish he'd make a move?" 

"Not really," Luna said simply. "He'll do so when he wants to. Ron is a bit slow when it comes to these things. I'm in no rush. Though I cannot deny that a kiss would be nice..." 

* * *

Ron's face was bright red when Harry finished retelling the story Hermione told him. 

"You... you're serious?" 

"Absolutely." 

".... She really thinks I'm sexy?" 

"Look, mate, let's just go ask Hermione, and you can find out for yourself." 

* * *

"I don't know about this, guys..." 

"Oh, come on, Ron, she'll love it!" 

"She _does_ love the color yellow..." 

"Oh, Ronald, it has nothing to do with the color! It's _you!_ " 

"Mate, you got this. Just go over there and do it!" 

Ron shuffled his feet in embarrassment as Hermione fussed over his tie and straightened his shirt. He was clutching a bouquet of yellow flowers, and feeling like his heart was ready to burst out of his ribcage. 

Courtesy of Ginny's inside info, Luna often came around this side of the castle during break to "watch out for Nargles" that apparently love to hang around the edge of the lake. Harry and Hermione have been encouraging and preparing Ron's speech for hours, it seemed, till the fifth years took their break and began wandering the grounds. Ron was both grateful for their help and a bit put off, for his pride wouldn't admit that without them, he'd probably wait years to make a move. 

"Here she comes!" Hermione said suddenly. She gave Ron one last critical look, then smiled and pushed him from their hiding place. "Go to it!" 

Ron stumbled (of course he did), and found himself face-to-face with Luna Lovegood. His stomach flipped over. 

"Hello, Ron," Luna said cheerfully. "Lovely day, isn't it?" 

"Y-yeah, lovely, quite," Ron stuttered. She was staring intensely into his eyes, making him both want to look away or continue drowning himself in them. "I, er, brought you something--" 

"Chrysanthemum." 

"I- what?" 

"The flowers you're holding are called chrysanthemum," Luna said calmly. "They symbolize secret admirer love." 

"They... do they?" 

"Oh, yes." Luna smiled expectantly up at him. Ron swallowed hard. 

(Behind them, Hermione giggled quietly. Harry hushed her. They continued watching.) 

"W-well, umm, Luna Lovegood," Ron said, desperately trying to recall the speech Hermione prepped for him. "W-would you do me the honor of being m-my girl—girlfriend?" 

"Aren't I already?" 

"I—what?" 

"Well, we hang out a lot, we wrote to each other all summer, and we like each other, so I thought that was obvious." 

(Harry slapped a hand to his forehead. Hermione dissolved into giggles again.) 

"Er---" 

"Well, I suppose it's fair to make it official," Luna said matter-of-factly. She stood on her tip-toes and planted a chaste kiss on Ron's lips, then took the flowers from his now limp hands. "Very well, I should really go and tell your sister. See you later!" And with that she skipped away. 

Ron remained motionless till his friends came out and joined him in the open. Ron asked, in a monotone voice, "Guys, did I just land a girlfriend?" 

"It would seem so," Harry said. 

"So why do I feel like she landed _me_ instead?" 

Hermione burst out laughing. Harry joined in. Even Ron couldn't resist grinning. 


End file.
